komixfandomcom_el-20200216-history
ΚΟΜΙΞ 14 (Β΄ Περίοδος)
Γενικά Την Τρίτη 25 Αυγούστου 2015 'κυκλοφορεί το ΚΟΜΙΞ 14 με κύρια ιστορία ''Το Μυστικό των Μάουστον. Τιμή 3,50 € και 100 σελίδες. Ιστορίες του ΚΟΜΙΞ 14 *Το Μυστικό των Μάουστον Il Segreto dei Mousestone 'σελ {Σενάριο:Στέφανο Έννα/Σχέδιο:Πάολο Μοττούρα} με τον Μίκυ *'Κουρασμένος Κροίσος Life is So Hard 'σελ {Σενάριο:Γιαν Κρούζε/Σχέδιο:Σάντερ Γκούλιεν} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ *'Οικογενειακός Καβγάς Gall in the Family 'σελ {Σενάριο:Λαρς Γιένσεν, Κρίστοφερ Σπένσερ/Σχέδιο:Βίκαρ} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ *'Για 2 Χάμπουργκερ Burger Barter 'σελ {Σενάριο:Γιαν Κρούζε/Σχέδιο:Comicup Studio} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ *'Μικροβιοφοβία Germs, Anyone? '{Σενάριο:Πατ και Κάρολ Μακ Γκρηλ/Σχέδιο:Σήζαρ Φεριόλι} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ *'Περασμένα, Αλλά Όχι Ξεχασμένα Lost but not Forgotten 'σελ {Σενάριο:Γιαν Κρούζε/Σχέδιο:Σάντερ Γκούλιεν} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ *'Αντίπαλος Αντίλαλος Managing the Echo System 'σελ {Σενάριο/Σχέδιο:Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Ντόναλντ *'Η Ρεβάνς του Άτυχου Winning by Losing 'σελ {Σενάριο:Φρανκ Γιόνκερ/Σχέδιο:Μπας Χέυμανς, Ζυλ Κούνεν} με τον Ντόναλντ *'Τσιγκούνικη Χορηγία Minimum Donation 'σελ {Σενάριο:Γιαν Κρούζε/Σχέδιο:Σάντερ Γκούλιεν} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ *'Οικολογικό Αδιέξοδο Growing Pains 'σελ {Σενάριο/Σχέδιο:Φρέντυ Μίλτον} με τον Κύρο Γρανάζη *'Επιμονή'' Begging to Differ ''σελ {Σενάριο:Γιαν Κρούζε/Σχέδιο:Σάντερ Γκούλιεν} με τον θείο Σκρουτζ *Η Αόρατη Σόδα Soda Pop Flop 'σελ {Σενάριο:Μάου Χέυμανς, Κρίστεν Ντε Γκράαφ/Σχέδιο:Μάου Χέυμανς} με τον Ντόναλντ Περιγραφή Ιστοριών του ΚΟΜΙΞ 14 #Ένα μυστικό που περνάει από γενιά σε γενιά, μια μυστηριώδης απαγωγή κι ένας αδίστακτος επίδοξος βασιλιάς, συνθέτουν μια ατμοσφαιρική περιπέτεια με φόντο το Μίκυ Σίτυ του 19ου αιώνα από το πενάκι του Ιταλού σχεδιαστή Πάολο Μοττούρα. #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ είναι καταθληπτικός, διότι πρέπει να χαλάσει πολλές κόλες χαρτί για να παρουσιάσει διαγραμματικά την άνοδο των επιχειρήσεών του. #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ συναντάει τον ξάδελφο Ντάγκλας και στοιχηματίζουν να μην ξοδέψουν τίποτα για μία ολόκληρη ημέρα. #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ καταφέρνει με διπλωματία να πάρει δύο χάμπουργκερ και να έχει και κέρδος 4 δολάρια, χωρίς καν να έχει να πληρώσει. #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ θέλει να αγοράσει ένα χοιροτροφείο, αλλά σύντομα παθαίνει κάτι που θα του αλλάξει γνώμη ριζικά και θα του κολλήσει μια γερή φοβία για τα μικρόβια. #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ βρίσκει ένα κέρμα κάτω από τα συντρίμμια ενός κατεδαφισμένου κτηρίου. #Ο Ντόναλντ κάνει όλες τα παράξενα είδη ηχούς και τα ανιψάκια του προσπαθούν να μιμηθούν τους ήχους. #Ο Ντόναλντ αγανακτεί που δεν κέρδισε σε μια κλήρωση και υποστηρίζει ότι η ατυχία του οφείλεται στην εξωφρενική τύχη του Γκαστόνε. Ωστόσο, η τύχη φαίνεται να έρχεται με το μέρος του. #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ προσφέρει ένα μεταχειρισμένο τραπέζι μπιλιάρδου σε ένα αθλητικό κέντρο μαζί με μπαλάκια του πινγκ-πονγκ. #Ο Κύρος εφευρίσκει μια μηχανή για τους Μικρούς Εξερευνητές, η οποία τους βοηθάει να επεκτείνουν έναν κήπο με περιβαλλοντικά ορθό τρόπο. Όμως η μηχανή, φαίνεται να έχει μερικά ελαττώματα. #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ παίρνει χρήματα από έναν πλανόδιο οργανοπαίκτη. #Το ενεργειακό ποτό που πίνει ο Ντόναλντ στο γήπεδο την ώρα που παρακολουθεί τον αγώνα της ομάδας της Λιμνούπολης έχει καταργηθεί. Ωστόσο, ψάχνει έναν τρόπο να συνεχίσει λαθραία τη συνήθειά του. Αφιερώματα του ΚΟΜΙΞ 14 *'Το αύριο μέσα από τα μάτια του χθες (1 σελ): Αφιέρωμα στην ιστορία Το Μυστικό των Μάουστον. *Θορυβώδης αναμέτρηση '(1 σελ): Αφιέρωμα στην ιστορία ''Αντίπαλος Αντίλαλος. Αξιολόγηση Αποφασίστηκε να μπαίνει αξιολόγηση του τεύχους στις σελίδες των ΚΟΜΙΞ της Β' Περιόδου. Γράψτε κάτω στα σχόλια τη γνώμη σας για το τεύχος άμα θέλετε. 'Πώς σας φάνηκε το τεύχος #14; (Με άριστα το 10) '<6 (Μέτριο) 7-8 (Καλό) 9-10 (Πολύ καλό,άριστο) Gallery Εξώφυλλα Κομιξ 14.jpg Ads Εικόνα (87).jpg Κατηγορία:Τα ΚΟΜΙΞ Κατηγορία:Περιοδικά Κόμιξ Κατηγορία:Featured ΚΟΜΙΞ Κατηγορία:Καθημερινές Εκδόσεις Α.Ε. Κατηγορία:Η Καθημερινή Κατηγορία:ΚΟΜΙΞ Β' Περίοδος Κατηγορία:Καλοκαιρινά Τεύχη Κατηγορία:Κόμικς που κυκλοφόρησαν το 2015